


Let Them Bleed

by GrammaticalMurder



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Comedy, Frozen (2013) Parody, Gen, Song Parody, beastjaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammaticalMurder/pseuds/GrammaticalMurder
Summary: A Dmmd version of a disney song "Let it Go". Except this time, it is sung by a true queen ;)





	Let Them Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic. Inspired by some cosplayer named Koujackie from long ago.

_ Corpses bloom red on the tower tonight, bloody footprints to be seen _

Koujaku found his way to the bottom of the Oval Tower. Glasses were smashed when many of Toue's guards came to control the situation of a massive red haired hippo going on a rampage throughout the tower.

_ A city of isolation and it looks like… _

Suddenly, something blew into the broken window and into Koujaku's hand. It was a picture of a female cosplayer. It seems like this cosplayer bares a lot of resemblance to himself and she appears to be sitting on a type of throne.

_ I'm the queen? _

Forgetting about the picture, he looked behind himself to the scene of faceless guards on the floor. Blood is spattered on the walls like freshly painted flowers.

_ The air is heavy like the stigma carved inside _

_ Couldn't keep it in, Based God knows I tried _

Though the feeling of regret and remorse was much too familiar to Koujaku, something was different.

_ Don't them in don't let them see _

_ Be the good man you've always had to be _

_ Conceal don't feel, don't let them know _

It no longer mattered.

_ Well now they know… _

With what seemed like a mere nanosecond, a beast charges his way through the city.

_ Let them bleed let them bleed _

_ No matter how much they plead _

_ Let them bleed let them bleed _

_ Surrender to all your greed _

_ I won't care what they're going to say _

_ Let the blood spray on _

The stench of death filled the open air, the beast doesn't mind at all.

_ The smell never bothered me anyway _

A hippo pranced along the streets, the mere sight of him caused masses of men and women to run away screaming.

_ It's funny how some slashes makes the limbs fly right off _

_ And the guilt that once controlled me can't get to me at all _

_ It's time to see what I can do _

_ To test the bone strength and slice through _

_ No right, no wrong, no faults on me _

_ I'm free _

_ Let the bleed let them bleed _

_ I am one with the blade and claw _

_ Let them bleed let them bleed _

_ You'll never see me weep _

_ Here I stand and I here I stay _

_ Let the blood spray on… _

A young man saw the atrocity before him, the only thought that came across his mind was a simple "Fuck this I'm going back to Germany."

_ The violence surges through the streets into the homes _

_ My rage is blossoming in fearful victims all around _

_ And one thought blooms out like a red camellia _

_ I'm never going back; the past is in the past _

A red pin was thrown into the air.

_ GRAAHHHHH _

_ RAHUGGHH _

_ BRRRGHHHHUGH _

_ GRAAHHHHH _

_ HIISSSSSSAAAAAH _

_ AGHARRGHAH _

_ Desmernevberthmehaneweh… _


End file.
